


Different

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2017 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Pansy handles arguments differently from other girls





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of 'Difference' for Day 11  
> 3 of [](http://hp-may-madness.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://hp-may-madness.dreamwidth.org/)**hp_may_madness**.

Cho had cried whenever they fought, and that had been often. With Ginny the arguments had been less frequent but more energetic when they had happy and her approach had alternated between shouting and long frosty silences.

Pansy Parkinson had a different reaction entirely. She kissed him, hard. Hee hands tugged down on his hair as she pulled him a deep lip lock.

“I’m so confused,” he said when she released him.

“Shut up,” she responded, glaring at him angrily.

Then she kissed him again. Pansy wasn’t a big woman but she could be surprising forceful as Harry found as she threw him down onto her bed and pounced on him. That time her lips dodged his mouth and closed around his neck instead, nipping sharply at soft skin. 

She descended downwards, her mouth sucking and biting at his chest as she tore open his shirt. Harry squirmed but her weight was resting on his lower body. He moaned, as her mouth closed down hard on hs nipple. His hips arched upwards and Harry realised the cock he was grinding against her was entirely hard.

His jeans and underwear went the same way as his shirt, roughly undone and pushed down his legs. Pansy straddled him him, pulling up her little black dress and pushing aside her knickers as she pushed herself down on his cock.

Even as she rode at him she was glaring at him furiously. The wet slapping sounds of her body impacting his echoed in the air. Her fingers gripped his chest, nails digging into his skin.

Harry returned her attention with equal fervour, his hands tugging on the top of her dress until the straps snapped and it came down into a band around her waist. While Harry continued to squeeze her bare breasts; his grip encouraged her to keep up her fast pace.

“Fuuck!” Pansy swore, her body trembling with release. 

And in that moment of inattention, Harry pulled her down and switched their positions, pinning her down in her own bed, he caught of her hands and crushed it to the mattress, one leg was caught high, hooking over his arm while the other was spread wide.

Sweat tricked down Harry’s face as he pounded into Pansy as hard and fast as she’d ridden him. She didn’t look angry now. Her eyes were closed tight and her mouth was open in a wordless ‘O’ of delight.

Harry groaned and thrust quicker, all the anger and tension of their fight turrned in the adrenaline and energy to keep burying himself into tight cunt.

She clenched around him a couple more times her free hand making as much of a scratched mess of his back as she had his front but he powered on through until he was good and ready to come in one exhilarating long rush. 

They lay next to each other for a while, their panting and gasps seemed quiet compared to their earlier cries of passion.

“So, do we still need to have that talk?” Harry asked with some trepidation.

“Sure we can have it now,” Pansy replied. “It’s hard to be angry with you when I’ve come that hard.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and wondered if his pelvis could take another argument.


End file.
